


golden like daylight

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: Patrick gestures at the candle. “C’mon, make a wish, David.”





	golden like daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 4: candles
> 
> Title is from Daylight by Taylor Swift

“I have one more present for you,” Patrick says, lips quirking up as he stares at the table. He traces the edge of the already scratched wood with his thumbnail.

David shakes his head, struggling to hold back the smile threatening to take over his entire face. Alexis told him once his face scrunches up all weird when he’s happy, like he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. He knows its because he never thought he did, but this new thing with Patrick, whatever it is, makes him think maybe he was wrong.

But it’s too early to know. Much,  _ much _ too early.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” David says finally, voice quiet and just a bit overwhelmed. The first gift, the receipt, even that had almost been too much. It’s so simple, but David knows it’s easily the best gift he’s ever received.

Patrick looks back up, smiling. “Oh, I think this one I did.” He looks over at Twyla, who’s wiping down the counter but smiles and disappears into the kitchen as soon as Patrick waves at her.

David raises an eyebrow. “Um, what’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” Patrick winks. He  _ winks. _ David hates how confident he is, hates how attractive it is, hates how much he wants to kiss Patrick senseless when he’s not even sure how wanted it is yet. 

_ If. _ If it’s wanted.

Twyla emerges a few minutes later and David’s eyes are glued to her hands. She’s carrying a cupcake as she approaches, setting it proudly in front of David. Patrick thanks her and she beams before disappearing back behind the counter.

The cupcake is chocolate with white icing, David notices with a grin. A single blue birthday candle sticks out of it, already lit.

“You didn’t say how old you were so we had to make do,” Patrick says.

David snorts. “I don’t think the actual number would’ve fit on a cupcake, anyways.”

“Oh, I would’ve gone for a bigger cake,” Patrick teases. It’s weird, David thinks, that he can joke about his age on a date like this. Any of his past flings would’ve been tearing into him, but there’s nothing sinister in Patrick’s eyes. Just something...fond.

Patrick gestures at the candle. “C’mon, make a wish, David.”

David closes his eyes for a moment, thinking before he leans in and blows the candle out quickly. He swipes at a bit of frosting and eats it off his finger, relishing in the sugary taste.

Patrick smiles warmly at him from across the table. “What did you wish for?”

_ This, _ David thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
